


Devil's Quay

by iimplicitt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Dark Magic, Dominance, F/M, Falling In Love, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hate to Love, Hogsmeade, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love/Hate, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Professor Tom Riddle, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimplicitt/pseuds/iimplicitt
Summary: Tom Riddle, the Headmaster at Hogwarts, develops a taboo relationship with the Head Girl. This connection forms due to a spark of attacks, in which the Head Girl believes she can solve the mystery of who's behind them and Tom sees this as a grab for power.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	1. epigraph

~•~

rhiannon rings like a bell through the night and  
wouldn't you love to love her?  
takes to the sky like a bird in flight and  
who will be her lover?  
all your life you've never seen  
a woman taken by the wind  
would you stay if she promised you heaven?  
will you ever win?  
she is like a cat in the dark and then  
she is the darkness  
she rules her life like a fine skylark and when  
the sky is starless.

Fleetwood Mac, _Rhiannon_

**_CHARACTER INTRODUCTION_ **

**_Tom Riddle_ **

**__ **

**_Rhiannon Sayre_ **

**__ **

**_Ozzie Asleson_ **

**__ **

**_Donnatella Greengrass_ **

**__ **

**_Arlington Somer_ **

**__ **

**_Aris Cardan_ **

**__ **

**_Isaak Quinn_ **

**__ **

**_Dante Lestrange_ **

**__ **

**_Analise Briar_ **

**__ **

**_Abraxas Malfoy_ **

**__ **


	2. prologue

**Rhiannon** had been thinking a lot lately, her mind drifting whenever things got too quiet. Too still. Everything else in her life always moved quickly, so it was renewing and odd to get a breath of fresh air. Just as well as terrifying. Her sight would clear, though she was afraid of what she would see. 

She was scared to see the truth, the vast, raw truth. 

But as her head sunk into the soft pillow, and the night was clear through the window, she thought maybe it wasn't so bad. Nothing had to be, life could be good, if she allowed it to be. 

So there she was, letting the torrent of honesty wash over her as she watched him sleep, his chest rising and falling gently. Everything was okay in moments like these, with him laying next her in bed, naked beneath the sheets. In moments like that it hit Rhiannon how she was part of such a bigger picture. 

They were a part of something infinite. 

Tom had a dark, unruly head of curls rested above his brow, a stark contrast to his moonlight kissed skin. His whole face was made of sharp lines. There was a roughness to him but his lips were gentle. It was always his lips. They could be curled up in a sneer just as well as a smile, and they'd be gentle. 

Rolling over so she laid on her stomach, she raised herself to rest on her elbows, chin in her hand as she watched him dream. These were such rare moments that she basked in, the moments where he seemed so much younger. When Tom was asleep, there was a break in his domineering character, a break from the cruelty of his gaze, his cunning words. Even then, she loved all of him. 

Strange how one could care for someone so deeply when they'd watch the world burn. But if she was there with him, she didn't much mind. Collateral damage be damned. 

Before, before everything that had happened this year, Rhiannon had walked through life thinking she knew what was best. She'd fought so hard to have control over her life. Then suddenly Tom dropped into her life like a star, burning everything she knew and unraveling what she had built. It infuriated her at first. In the ashes she learned, something new arose. Her true self, unadulterated and unyielding. 

She finally felt like she had the reins of her life in her hands, and for once she wasn't worried. 

"Can I help you with something?" his voice was a rasp and she blinked, watching as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly before his head rolled to the side lazily, his dark eyes boring into hers. 

Rhiannon smiled softly, "couldn't sleep."

He hummed and pulled her to his chest, resting his chin atop her head, "so you decided to stare at me? If I would've known better I'd say you were cursing me." She could feel the vibrations through his body, shooting straight into her and she closed her eyes, falling into him fully. "Cursing you while you slept would be too easy, there's no challenge," she mumbled. Her soft lips brushing against his skin. 

"O, my Divine Queen of Faerie, what thou honor have-"

She smacked him in the chest, "stop it, I hate it when you do that." Tom laughed and she couldn't help but smile. Anytime she got too "prideful" in his opinion he'd act like he was talking to the goddess she was named after just to get under her skin. 

He then looped an arm around her waist and pulled her up to him, cupping her cheek with one hand, watching how her eyes practically glowed in the dark. Running a thumb along her cheekbone, his lips tilted to the side. 

Rhiannon's body pressed to his so closely made him feel on fire. She was his, and the thought alone was thrilling. _Forbidden pleasures alone are loved immoderately; when lawful, they do not excite desire._ Merlin knows Tom Riddle desired many things, all of which he usually got within his grasp. 

Running a hand gently up and down her spine, she sighed in content. She'd have to get back to the Head Girl's dormitory soon. She couldn't very well be seen doing the walk of shame from the Headmaster's rooms, now could she?

Think of the scandal.


	3. first impressions

**_ C H A P T E R O N E _ **

**Metal** clinked, laughs erupted, and Rhiannon sat there with a headache. Truly, what a wonderful way to spend her last opening feast. Sighing, she rested her cheek against her palm as she watched all the younger students, particularly the first years, making sure they were kept in check. She was exhausted but she knew she had a reputation to uphold. 

Rhiannon was Head Girl after all. 

A title she originally hadn't wanted, but over time she easily fell into a position of having enough grace and power to lead students. Plus with her grades, she was an easy pick. No one was surprised a Ravenclaw got chosen, and to be frank she was also sure most were relieved neither Head students were Slytherin. 

At the thought, she turned to look at the house of lions, clad in red and gold, chattering happily and glowering at the snakes. Her eyes raked over the students until she landed on Ozzie, a tall and brooding head of dirty blond hair. He always looked like he was about to punch something. When his brown eyes met hers, a small smile made it's way to his lips and he winked at her. 

Rhiannon snickered but she too was smiling, they'd been friends for ages. They had properly met in the middle of first year, when she had to break up a fight he had gotten into. She's had to break up a lot of his fights. 

How he'd managed to make Head Boy confused her but she didn't question it. She turned away just as Aris, a sixth year in her house, sat down next to her. Despite her knowing him for the past five years, she couldn't get over how strikingly green his eyes were. 

He dug into his dinner, not sparing her a glance. By the way he was shoveling food into his mouth one would think he hadn't eaten in a year. "Where have you been?" she questioned, seeing as the feast had started twenty minutes ago. "Snogging your mum," he managed through a mouthful, that mixed with his heavy Scottish accent it was hard to understand him. 

Nonetheless she got the hint, and he grinned when she smacked his shoulder. 

Looking down she noticed he had some paint dried on his hands, she knew he liked to paint but not once had he let her see anything he made. It was annoying but she respected his privacy. Unlike Arlington, who of which was strutting over to their table now with an arm thrown over Donnatella, his girlfriend and Rhiannon's best friend. 

Standing up, she crushed her friend in a hug, Donnatella's familiar vanilla scent greeting her nose. "I bloody missed you," the brunette sighed out. Pulling back Rhiannon grinned at her before turning to Arlington, a faux sneer on her lips. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." He rolled his eyes, his long legs only taking two steps as he wrapped her up in a hug, spinning her around once. 

"Admit it Rhiannon, you adore me."

Smacking his arms to put her down, he did so none too gently and she nearly fell over. "Not a chance," she turned to Donnatella, "how in the name of Merlin do you put up with him? He's too tall." 

"That's the only reason I'm with him," she whispered and yelped when he wrapped an arm around her waist, tickling her neck with his other hand and she burst into a fit of giggles. "You wound me," Arlington said dramatically, his Irish accent wounding through the air. Only then did Rhiannon realize the scene they were making, not so much that the other students cared but for a split second she caught Headmaster Riddle's disapproving gaze. 

Clearing her throat, she gestured for them to go back to their houses. "Oh I see, can't be seen fraternizing with the enemy?" Donnatella teased. "I thought you were supposed to encourage inner house unity?" Her headache hit again and she nearly winced, her friend clearly seeing the slight falter and she smiled lightly. "Come along, darling. We've bothered her enough for one night." She took Arlington's hand as they made their way back to Slytherin's table. 

Plopping back down in her seat, she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get a grip. Rhiannon hadn't been sleeping much lately, and she gathered it was probably from stress. Her summer had been very hectic, she barely had a breath of fresh air before she had to start preparations as Head Girl. Not to mention her father. 

Scowling at the thought, she took a drink of her pumpkin juice but her nose scrunched, nearly spitting it out as she coughed. "What the hell is that?" She spluttered, glancing into the goblet. It burned her throat and she heard Aris laughing. 

"You look awful so I thought I'd help you out a little bit," he flashed the flask he had in his robes with a mischievous smirk on his lips and she gaped at him before remembering herself. Sitting up straight, she waved her hand and cleared the goblet. "I should give you a detention for that, what is the matter with you?" she whispered as she refilled her cup. 

Aris shrugged, downing his own goblet that was undoubtedly whiskey. "You could but I know you won't, you like me too much. Plus, do you really want to be the first person to dock points from your own house?" 

Rhiannon wanted to smack him, he was too smug for his own good. But he had a point, there was no way in hell she'd pose as the stuck up Head student. She'd leave that Ozzie. Sighing, she finally took a bite of food, mulling over it for a moment before speaking. 

"Wait to spike it till next week, I can't very well show up to Riddle's office drunk. I'm not bold enough to do that." 

Aris snickered and both turned to look at the Headmaster. 

He was young, the youngest Headmaster in Hogwarts history at the ripe age of twenty five. Tom Riddle had a very weighty presence, he could silence the room within seconds and he carried himself very highly. Currently, he was wrapped up in what must've been a lively conversation with Slughorn, due to how animatedly he was moving his hands. _He has nice hands._ Before she could withdraw, her eyes met Tom's and she blushed.

Rhiannon shook her head at herself and turned back to Aris, "on second thought I may need a little courage." Smiling, he handed her his goblet and she took a generous sip. She wasn't letting herself get drunk or even tipsy, but the warmness now in her head calmed her nerves and eased her headache. 

**The** Head Boy and Girl's dormitory was beautiful. The interior fashioned itself to fit the two student's different houses. There were subtleties of red and blue weaved through the room. and above each of their doors either held a lion or an eagle. 

Currently, Rhiannon and Ozzie were sat in front of the fireplace playing a game of cards as they waited until it was time to meet with the Headmaster. "So aside from being sexy, what have you been up to all summer?" He said with a cocky grin on his lips, only ever present when he was comfortable. As time went on, she began to think his only two personality traits were being brooding and a flirt. 

She clicked her tongue, "oh you know, the usual."

"Care to tell me the usual? You didn't write all summer."

Rhiannon kept her eyes on her cards but saw him look at her, the concern that lingered under his gaze was heart felt but she was in no mood to dive into the depressing bits of the holiday. "Maybe I just got tired of all our love letters, ever think of that?" She hummed, placing down her next card and he scoffed. 

"Please, if I had been writing you love letters you'd be madly besotted to me by now."

"Oh would I? Perhaps there's something wrong with me, dear Oswald why don't I love- ow!" she laughed as he threw a pillow at her, her hair now a mess in her eyes but she could clearly see him glowering at her. "Don't call me that, you know I hate it," he said tersely. 

They fell back into another moment of quiet, the only sound was the crack of the fire and the shuffle of cards. However she could clearly see something was bothering him. Ozzie kept messing with his family ring and he only ever did that when he was anxious about something. Sighing, she set down her cards and he looked up at her. 

"Out with it," she said. He glanced down at his ring before dropping his hands to his sides. "Honestly, why didn't you write? I sent you some of my mum's pastries that you like. And I'm not the only one, Greengrass said you weren't answering her either."

Rhiannon raised a brow, "you spoke to Donna? I thought you hated her." He opened his mouth but then closed it. Like any other Gryffindor, he had a grudge against Slytherin. Nonetheless he couldn't disregard Rhiannon's best friend, he didn't actually hate her but he also couldn't be seen speaking with her in such a friendly manner. Even though that was technically his job. 

"It was a matter of importance. We were both worried about you."

"Aw, I'm touched."

"Seriously, Rhiannon, are you alright?" 

He was starting to get annoyed and she sighed, biting at her lip as she looked at him. She knew she was being unfair by keeping them in the dark and brushing off their concern. But these were her problems to deal with, her burdens. No one else's. 

"I'm fine." 

When he narrowed his eyes she rolled hers and stood up. "I don't mean to be rude, honestly Ozzie I don't. But it's none of your business. Now up and off your ass, we've got a meeting." He stared up at her for a long moment, his brown eyes glowing in the fire light before a barely noticeable sigh left his lips. "Kiss me and I might let it go," he teased.

"In your dreams, Asleson."

He stood up, throwing an arm over her shoulders as they walked out the common room door. "In my dreams we do a lot more than kissing, love."

Ozzie winced as she elbowed him in the side. 

**Coming** to a stop in front of the large, marble statue of a snake, Rhiannon muttered the password. It was some weird sounding hissing noise, with some research she found out it was Parseltongue. Apparently the Headmaster was very particular about who was actually granted access to his office. Seeing as it took her nearly two weeks over the summer to get the hand of saying it correctly. 

The snake's head rose, it's body unwinding to reveal the scales that worked as makeshift steps for them to walk up. They reached the door and Ozzie knocked on the dark wood. A few minutes ticked by and she rocked on her heels. 

Rhiannon turned to her friend, "what the hell is taking him so long? Is he pissing or having a wank?" 

Ozzie snickered but straightened out his features as he glanced over her shoulder. "Good evening, Headmaster Riddle." She paled and whirled around, staring up at Tom with wide eyes and she awkwardly smiled. Clearing her throat, she also muttered a greeting but his face seemed to be set into a permanent expression of distaste. 

After a much too long silence, he stepped aside and smiled politely, a sudden shift from only moments before. She blinked at the change and didn't start moving until Ozzie put a hand on her back and lightly pushed her. They followed Tom into the large office, she tried to ignore how he moved, all lean muscle and grace. His normal robes were off which left him in a suit, fitting snug across his broad shoulders. 

He stopped behind his desk, which was large and littered with books, papers, and magical objects that twinkled. Above him he had enchanted the ceiling to look like the stars, every once and while one of them would dash across. 

Tom held out a hand to Ozzie, who shook it firmly, "pleasure, Mr Asleson." Her friend nodded, he looked a bit nervous but it was well hidden. "And you, sir."

When Tom turned his eyes to her, her breath caught in her throat and she wished she had taken a bit more of Aris' drink. Glancing down at his outstretched hand, it was pale and he had long fingers. Rhiannon shook it as firmly as she could manage and mustered up her own charming smile, "evening, sir. I apologize for my poor wording."

He hummed, "yes, we wouldn't want the younger children to have such a poor taste in influence." She bit her cheek, but managed to keep a smile on and nodded. "Of course, sir."

_Asshole._

Tom raised a brow at her and for a mere moment she panicked, thinking she said it out loud. But if she did Ozzie would surely be laughing. 

Tom spared her one last glance before gesturing for them to sit down, they looked at each other before doing so and Rhiannon sunk into the plush fabric that cushioned it. "Now, down to business," he began taking a sip from his goblet. She thought he was going to offer them a drink, or at least one of the candies he had sitting in a bowl on his desk. 

He didn't, Tom almost seemed to be making a point as he placed one of the candies on his tongue before fully slipping it into his mouth. She wanted to sneer but had to remind herself this was her Headmaster. 

"As I'm sure you're both well aware, with your positions you're in the public eye of the entire school. So with that be mindful of your reputations, behavior, and appearance. We wouldn't want them to think they could so freely insult staff without consequences, do we?" Tom smiled charmingly at Rhiannon. 

She thought he was handsome, unfairly so, but at the moment the only thing she wished to do was slap him. As he continued his little speech, which she was sure was recycled from the year before, he continued to be rude. Slipping in insults that were so subtle you'd look dumb if you tried to point them out. He passive aggressively insulted her hair, her intellect, and her house. Though that was also aimed at Ozzie, seeing as his clashed with Tom's more head on. 

Rhiannon felt flustered, she wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment, anger, or the whiskey she drank. Perhaps it was all three. Ozzie was handling himself surprisingly well, then again the boy was reserved when he wanted to be. His face was blank and he nodded mutely, talking only when spoken to. 

"Miss Sayre are you even listening or are the sayings of blondes true?" Tom's sultry voice cut through the air and she flinched, turning to look at him and his mouth was turned up at one side. His lips looked soft but there was a hint of cruelty. 

"Sorry, sir." her voice was tight. Turning to Ozzie, Tom gestured towards her almost imperceptibly, "does she usually drift off like this?" He was about to reply but she cut in, leaning forward in her seat. " _She_ is right here, so I'd appreciate it if you addressed me when speaking about me. And no, I'm not usually like this." Her tone dripped annoyance. _Did I really just speak to him like that?_

Rhiannon was exhausted, and he was acting like a petty schoolboy. Though she supposed he wasn't far off, he was less than ten years her senior. To hell with him if he was going to try to make her life difficult. This was her at last year at Hogwarts and she wanted to enjoy herself as much as she could. 

"Mind your tongue, Miss Sayre," his voice was calm, his own annoyance at her collected and he settled for staring at her a bit longer than was necessary. Only looking away when she started to squirm in her seat. After a moment she realized he was waiting on an apology and she wanted to roll her eyes. Instead she swallowed her pride, her smile turning sweet like honey as her gray eyes fluttered at him. 

"I'm sorry, _Headmaster_."

If she hadn't really been looking at him, she wouldn't have noticed the smirk that almost broke the surface of his cool expression _. I'm sorry that you're such a dick._ Again, his brow raised and he sighed through his nose before continuing about regulations for curfew.

It didn't occur to her until later that night that he could probably read minds. 


	4. whispering campaign

_**C H A P T E R T W O**_

**"Have** you seen Isaak?" Rhiannon asked as she caught Arlington's arm before he walked into the great hall. His dark skin appeared to be glowing, seeing as he probably just came back from Quidditch practice. Him being Slytherin's captain, he was usually down at the fields. Arlington furrowed his brows, "who?"

She smacked his arm, "seventh year Hufflepuff, he sits next to you in potions." He was confused for another moment before realization flooded his features. "Oh, Quinn. The boy never speaks, he's always hunched over and working on something-" 

Rhiannon waved him off, "yeah but where is he?" He was about to retort before something over her shoulder caught his eye. Whirling around, she saw Isaak walking up the stairs, carrying a much too large stack of parchment rolls. She took off, faintly hearing Arlington shout "you're welcome!"

"Isaak!" she called and he whirled around, a few rolls falling and rolling down the steps. She picked them up as she made her way up the stairs and he held that ever present distant look in his eyes. His dark hair was outgrown and hovering over his eyes in a desperate need for a trim. 

"Where are you off to?" she asked, handing him back the rolls. He didn't answer her until he had them properly back in his hold. Then he blinked at her, only then seeming to notice who was speaking. "Oh, hello Rhiannon."

Laughing lightly, she began to walk with him as he turned on his heel. "Hi, Isaak. Where are you going?" He always took pauses before answering, like he was carefully turning over how to respond to even the simplest of questions. 

"Do you need something?" he said evenly as they began to walk up another set of stairs, pausing as it began to move. She cleared her throat, "what makes you think that?" This time he turned to her and his lips quirked up in a very subtle smile. "People usually don't talk to me unless they need something."

She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm lightly. "No I'm not looking to buy anything," she whispered and he raised one shoulder in a partial shrug before starting to walk again. Huffing, she trailed after him. "Maybe I'm speaking to you because I like your company."

"And now she lies."

"Shut up Isaak, I do like your company," she bit her lip and he looked at her over his shoulder with a brow raised. "And yes I do need something." He clicked his tongue and opened the door to the infirmary. He walked right in and into the offices held by the door, seeing as he had his own. He worked as a volunteer there given he was gifted in healing spells and was looking to get a job at St. Mungo's. 

Rhiannon waited till he got settled, watching as he shifted and moved things around before perching himself in his chair, already scribbling into his journal that had what she could assume were trials for spells and other concoctions he sold on the side. She was quiet for a moment and he looked up at her, "do you need a contraceptive potion?" 

Her eyes widened, " _what_? Merlin no, what made you think that?"

Isaak went back to his work, ink already staining his hands. "Why else would you be blushing so much?" Her mouth opened and closed a few times, undoubtedly looking like a fish before she sighed. "Do you know anything about Tom Riddle?"

"Who?"

Seriously, was everyone ignorant to the people around them? "The Headmaster," she clarified and Isaak hummed. "I don't know, what exactly are you looking for?" He glanced up at her as she shrugged, "nothing in particular, just curious."

"I'll look into it."

"Great."

"It'll cost you."

She groaned as she came to halt in the door, "seriously?" His head was already bent back over his journal and she gnawed at her lip. "Can I think it over?" she took his silence as a yes and muttered a goodbye, she wasn't even sure if he noticed she had gone. 

**Later** on in the library, just as Donnatella walked by her isle she took hold of her friends arm and pulled her into a corner. She gasped and Rhiannon hushed her. "What'd you do that for? There are better ways to be inconspicuous." With a huff Donnatella took a seat in the windowsill, smoothing down her skirt before looking at her, "what do you need? Your letter made it seem like life or death."

"Do you know anything about Headmaster Riddle? I went to Isaak but-"

"You went to Isaak before me? I'm hurt." 

Rhiannon rolled her eyes as she sat next to her friend, "I know but his information is usually less clouded by gossip." Donnatella shrugged her shoulder and leaned back against the stone edge, "what about Riddle? He's awfully handsome isn't he?" 

"That's an understatement. And I'm just curious, he was a complete ass during the meeting I had with him the other night." 

Donnatella raised a suggestive brow, "oh, you had a meeting with him? _Alone_?" Rhiannon waved her off, though her cheeks did feel a bit warm. "No, Ozzie was with me. It was for the Head students."

The brunette slumped in disappointment and Rhiannon looked at her questionably. Biting her lip, Donnatella leaned forward and whispered, "I heard he sleeps students, only the pretty ones though." Rhiannon's eyes were probably wider than the moon and her friend sighed as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "I wouldn't be surprised if he lured you to his bed."

" _Donna_ ," Rhiannon hissed, looking around the library but there was no one near them. "Oh please," she began, tucking one of her legs beneath her. "Look at him, he's still young, but old enough to have that allure to him, you know? He's forbidden. And since he's only like, what, in his mid twenties? Of course he's going to find one or two of the older students attractive. He's a man, it's in his nature. Besides, he _hot_."

Rhiannon leaned back and messed with the hem of her skirt, "don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Don't _you_ have eyes?"

She mulled it over for a moment before looking up, "he is rather handsome, isn't he?" 

Donnatella laughed quietly in agreement, "and have you seen his hands?"

"Merlin, I know right?" Rhiannon giggled, glad to have this small moment of acting like a girl her age, talking about a boy- well no, not a boy- her ridiculously attractive headmaster. With her best friend, huddled away in some corner. 

"If he does take you to bed will you tell me if he's good or not?- ow." She hissed as Rhiannon pinched her, shaking her head in disapproval despite the blush heating up her cheeks, sending blood all the way down _there_. 

**After** that she continued to simply watch him, her eyes drifting to the staff tables during meals and watching how his hands moved when he talked. How his eyes shone a bit when he took a drink of wine. How he smiled politely, his facade never fading. 

She knew there was something else lurking underneath, a not so kind version of himself. Seeing as he made it obvious during their past few meetings.

Tom had made a point to tear her down, in all the most subtle ways, digging at her craving for achievement and approval. And then back lashing to how she'd never achieve her dreams. His words were so cleverly placed Rhiannon sometimes wasn't even aware she was being insulted until much later, long after the meeting had ended. 

Their eyes would lock sometimes during meals. Either from her watching him or, if she was to be so bold in assuming, _him_ watching _her_. At first she would blush and make haste to look away, his gaze still heating up her face until he finally turned.

Lately, however, when his dark eyes would lock onto her gray one's, both were too stubborn to break away. Rhiannon prided herself in that this was something that probably didn't happen often. If Tom Riddle stared at you, you were supposed to look away first. When he realized she wouldn't be caving, he raised an elegant eyebrow at her. 

And she did so right back. 

Which was where they were currently at, glaring daggers at each other from the staff table to the head of the Ravenclaw table. Her eyes danced around his face, taking in the smoothness of his pale skin, the set of his brows, and his curls that were brushed back neatly. She then looked at his soft lips, only for a moment, before meeting his eyes again. When a smirk tugged at one corner of his mouth she felt her attention drawn there again. 

_Enjoying the view?_

She flinched as his voice seemed to echo around in her head, swirling around her ears softly. She turned, half expecting for Tom to be right next to her, but no, he was still sat at the table. Now talking to Professor McGonagall, completely ignoring he existence. Rhiannon felt like she was burning from the inside out and took a generous gulp of her pumpkin juice. 

Yes, she had been enjoying the view. By far too much than what was appropriate. 


	5. the great game

_**C H A P T E R T H R E E** _

**Throughout** some of her lessons, Rhiannon's mind couldn't stop drifting to what Donnatella had told her. Further plaguing her thoughts of fantasies where he's _doing_ her. 

Rhiannon would wonder what he would do. If he would wait till they were alone in his office and if he'd lay her down on his desk or push her against the wall. Or would he take her into his private chambers? She wondered what he would like. Would Tom want to always be in control or did he find excitement in letting someone else take the reins? 

She'd blush and look around, worried someone would be able to read her expression and figure out what was going on inside her head.

One time she got so caught up in her thoughts during charms she accidentally lit the end of Ozzie's robe on fire, which she was of course chastised for by her professor. The Head Girl wasn't supposed to be so distracted. 

Again, during lunch her gaze would drift to Tom, though lately she had only allowed it to be for a few seconds. To be frank, it freaked her the fuck out when he spoke inside her head. Rhiannon had smacked herself later on, realizing the prolonged eye contact probably gave him clear leeway to get inside her head. 

Rhiannon had been beyond embarrassed at first. The Headmaster caught her checking him out. However she was absolutely positive she wasn't the first, especially given what Donnatella told her. 

Tom was handsome, remarkably so. He would've been the perfect muse for some of the masters during the renaissance. Lo and behold, he always seemed like he'd be a man out of his time. Always ahead of everybody or too behind. 

Despite his looks. Rhiannon wanted to cut a smile into his cheeks with the sharpest blade she could find just to ruin at least one of his weapons. Even if he didn't have his looks, he had his words. The latter of which constantly had her teeth on edge. 

Even if he was devilishly handsome, he was crude and vile and she couldn't actually see him taking an interest in a student. Whether if be purely sexual or something more. It was obvious Tom held himself very highly and he'd be damned before he 'lowered' himself to such standards like taking a student to bed. He probably saw all of them as ignorant, gushing school girls. 

Tom made it clear he found Rhiannon insufferable. 

As she rested her cheek against her palm, she wondered however, if he would simply do it to alleviate pent up frustration. He was Headmaster, which causes for a busy schedule that barely lets him leave the castle. And like Donnatella said, he was young, he was bound to find someone attractive now and again. Her main question was: would he ever act on it?

Rhiannon's mind drifted again, though this time she was on top of him and he was powerless, completely at mercy to her whim. At the thought of having such authority over him, over the man would should never be controlled... it sent a hum of both desire and a strange high that made her knickers a bit damp. 

She'd kill to see him so weak, especially if it was by her hand. 

**"Are** you sure you don't want to patrol together?" Ozzie asked as they walked out into the hall, about to start on their rounds. "No, we're supposed to separate-"

"Merlin, love. That was an invite to find some darkened corner and kiss our brains out," he sighed in mock disappointment at her, laughing when she smacked his arm. "I mean, we could go further but I didn't want to be so bold."

"Stop talking, Asleson," she tsk-d, shaking her head at him. She watched as he rolled his shoulders, stretching his built form, his dirty blond hair glinting in the fire light as they walked down the hall. He was a beater for Gryffindor's team and any free time he had he was practicing. 

"How's the team?" she asked after a moment, trying to fit in as much conversation before they reached the end of the hall. Rhiannon liked doing patrols by herself, nonetheless she still got a bit spooked. This castle held many secrets and even after six years she'd only breached the surface.

"Alright, we took on a second year as a chaser. He's a bit behind but is promising enough. Just hope he gets his shit together before the first game." Ozzie's smile became easy as he talked about the sport, that was always a way she knew to get him relaxed. And if he was calm, she could be. 

"Who's the first game against?"

He chuckled, "Slytherin of course. I can't wait to kick Somer's ass... you will be rooting for me right?" He shot her a pointed glance and when she bit her lip he pulled her to a stop, a childish whine leaving his lips. "Rhi, _please_ , you were in the Slytherin stands for over half the games last year."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry but Donna never likes sitting up there by herself and it's Arlington's last, first game as captain-"

"And it's my last, first game as a beater," he looked angry, but mostly disheartened and she sighed, looking up at him for a long moment before bowing her head. "Yeah, okay fine- oh!" she let out a surprised yelp as he picked her up and spun her around, a mixture of laughter and 'thank you's' leaving his lips. 

"Put me down you oaf," Rhiannon smacked his back lightly and he stopped spinning, but his arms were still wrapped around her waist and holding her about half a foot off the ground. She looked down at him, a brow raised at his boyish grin.

"I could bloody well kiss you, Sayre."

She rolled her eyes, "yes, so you've told me many times but you won't." Now it was his turn to raise a brow and he brought his face closer, "oh? Won't I?" 

"No, you won't because you know I'd kick you in the balls."

He seemed to mull it over for a moment, debating his choice before he grinned again and placed a chaste kiss to her cheek. She flushed and then narrowed her eyes, wanting to wipe the smile off his face as she rested her hands on his shoulders. 

"What does that earn me?"

"A slap to the face?"

Ozzie shrugged his shoulders and put her down, turning his face to give her a clear shot. She blinked at him and laughed, "I'm not actually going to slap you, you dunce." 

"Oh I see, so if i would've kissed you, you wouldn't have kicked me in the groin?" 

"Shove off and do your rounds," Rhiannon huffed and flipped him off as he winked at her, giving a small salute before walking off down the other hall. "Fucking idiot," she mumbled before lighting her wand and starting her own patrol. She wiped her cheek with her hand and rolled her eyes.

Rhiannon fancied him for a little bit in her third year, but once she realized he acted like that with every girl she shed those thoughts quickly and they fell into a good, strong friendship. That didn't stop Ozzie from driving her up the wall constantly with all his ridiculous flirting. 

He was a bit of player, having broke many girls' hearts when they realized he didn't _actually_ like them like that. Most of his 'relationships' consisted of one night stands and unrequited feelings. Around her fifth year she tried to warn some of them, but they brushed her off as jealous so she kept to herself, watching him throw out fake affections. 

She snapped out of it when she heard muttered whispering down the hall. Over the past week or so she became aware there was someone out past curfew quite often, and it irked her she was never able to find out who. No matter how careful she was, they'd evade her just when she thought she was close.

Rhiannon couldn't wait for when she'd catch them, she'd dock so many points and had to hope they weren't from Ravenclaw. At first she wondered if it was a teacher, but the voice didn't sound that deep and she couldn't see why a professor would be hiding from a student. 

_Nox_

Her wand's light went out and she muffled her steps with a charm as she continued down the dark hall, her heart thudding in her ears with anticipation and curiosity of who she'd find. Part of her wondered if it was a couple, but Rhiannon shook the thought away because it only sounded like one person and they were speaking in hushed tones. 

Although no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't understand it. 

She knew it was English, but yet it was jumbled. As if jinxed so no one could fully understand. The harder she tried she always ended up getting a headache. 

Once she was about ten feet from the end of the call, the voice ceased and she halted, holding her breath. _No no no no no._ Then the sound of footsteps retreating met her ears and she threw caution in the wind, running around the corner and lighting her wand.

No one. 

"God damn it," Rhiannon let out a heavy sigh, her heart ringing in her ears as she slumped against the wall in frustration. She took a moment to calm her breathing before righting herself and squaring her jaw. 

As a Ravenclaw, she could never resist a good little mystery to solve. Especially if she was the only one to know about it. It'd be like her own little game. Part of her wanted to dash through the chase, solve it as quick as she could to prove her cleverness. While vise versa she wanted to draw this out, add more challenge, and have some sort of distraction that wasn't academic or male based. 

"Well then Watson," she said to herself, quoting a muggle book Aris had given her for Christmas her fourth year. "The game is afoot."


	6. music of eden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i recommend listening to "Partita No. 2, Chaconne" by Bach, i myself listened to the performance by Maxim Vengerov, which you can find on YouTube <3

**_ C H A P T E R F O U R _ **

**The** meetings drained her, and usually she was a lively person. Always smiling and sitting up to attention, but Tom made dread fill her up to the brim every time she knocked on his door.

Ozzie became aware of this, of all people he found it quite easy to read her. Which bothered Rhiannon but she couldn't exactly be mad at his caring. He'd try to cheer her up, making her laugh with stupid jokes or bringing her pumpkin pasties on the days they had to meet with the Headmaster.

She'd always feel a bit better, the notion it might not be that bad this time around prying into her head. But within the first few minutes in Tom's presence he continued to chip away at anything he thought would make her crumble.

Rhiannon didn't really care, at least that's what she told herself. She knew her worth, but his words still stung like a feral swarm of hornets.

"I don't get it, am I doing something wrong?" She muttered to Donnatella while they were in potions, chopping up ingredients for their respective cauldron.

She shook her head, looking at her pointedly, "you were one of the best prefects we've had, and you made Head Girl for a reason. If anything he's bored and finds power in belittling students. Which is pathetic."

Rhiannon nodded numbly, dumping in lavender for the potion of dreamless sleep she was making. "He never criticizes Ozzie, at least not as much as me."

Donnatella bit her lip, gazing at her for a moment before starting, "maybe he has higher expectations for you?"

A snicker left her lips as she slowly stirred her potion to the left, "so he tries to make me feel like shit?"

"Well I don't know," Donnatella sighed, "it's like how some parents are, tough love to make their kids try harder... you _do_ procrastinate sometimes and you daydream. A lot. Maybe he's just trying to reel your focus back in."

Crinkling her nose, Rhiannon knew she had a point but didn't like it. Still, he shouldn't be treating her so awfully. Just because Tom was Headmaster, that didn't give him automatic leeway to do whatever he pleased and act like a dick.

The two girls were brought from their conversation as their professor walked over. "Hello girls, how's it going?" Slughorn asked, peaking into their cauldrons with a pleased smile. Rhiannon may slack off, but she still made sure her school work was presentable.

"Fine, sir. Thank you."

He nodded, clapping his hands cheerfully. He was a very charismatic man, and kind. If it weren't for his clear ambition to further his name, one could easily assume he would be a Hufflepuff. Plus, he had his whole 'collecting' students deal.

If someone showed promise, he snatched them up in hopes to solidify connections for the future.

"I trust the two of you will be able to make it to the opening dinner on Saturday?" He hummed, smoothing out his robes and a brow was raised. Rhiannon didn't want to, but as a Head student she realized she hadn't much of a choice. Smiling, she nodded, "wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Me neither," Donnatella chimed in, "though I apologize in advance if Arlington causes a bit of a ruckus." She spared her boyfriend an affectionate glance from across the room and Slughorn chuckled.

"It's not a worry, my dear. Mr Somer always provides such good entertainment."

After he walked off to check on other students, Donnatella turned to her with her own inquisitive brow. "What?" Rhiannon asked skeptically, she didn't like how she was looking at her. 

"Who are you bringing to the dinner?"

She thought for a moment. She could go with Ozzie, seeing as he's Head Boy and it would look good. However, she was positive he already had a date. Every dinner he showed up with a new girl, and no doubt this time it would it be any different.

"Maybe Isaak?"

Donnatella gaped at her, "the _Hufflepuff_? Why him? The boy never says a word, you'd be lucky if he didn't bore you to death. Besides... doesn't he sell?" She said quietly, indicating towards his little side business.

They both turned their gazes to said boy, who was hunched over his cauldron quietly. A complete antithesis to the boy sitting next to him, Arlington, laughing with another one of his Slytherin teammates.

"Shut up, he's sweet," she mustered. Well, she didn't know if sweet was exactly the right word to use. But she liked him well enough, and it calmed her mind knowing he wouldn't try to get into her pants the entire night.

Plus, it gave her an open opportunity to talk to him again about Tom, hopefully she could find a way to get him to tell her something for free.

Despite her family's wealth, Rhiannon had little to no money at her disposal. Her father made sure of that. _Tough love my ass._ He did it so she could become self dependent, which she understood. She had gotten a summer job, but the savings were a bit difficult to stretch out over an entire year.

Yes, the school provided her food. But she had to purchase all her own books every year, always had to buy her own robes, she had to pay for her own owl, and, this is what really made her grit her teeth, her father was making her pay off her wand. Her wand!

It was ridiculous.

Her father was overbearing and it drove her mad. He always chastised her, pinpointing everything he found wrong and dragging it out until a fight erupted.

Then it clicked, she knew why Tom got under her skin so much. He reminded her of her father.

After class was over, she packed up and noticed Isaak was already have way out the door. Cursing under her breath, she threw her bag over her shoulder and chased after him.

The halls were already crowded, but the boy was very tall and his messy dark hair wasn't that hard to miss against his yellow and black robes.

Weaving between students, she did her best not to elbow anyone until eventually she was next to him, "Isaak," she said loud enough to gain his attention and he blinked down at her. He didn't say anything and she took that as permission to keep talking.

"Are you busy Saturday?"

A thoughtful expression flickered behind his eyes, mulling it over and debating. What exactly he was deciding on, she had no idea. "Depends," he finally said as they made their way up the stairs.

"On what?"

"What you propose, of course. I like to spend my time meaningfully, you know." There was no sarcasm in his tone but she still felt the need to chuckle. Ever the Hufflepuff.

"I'd like you to come to Slughorn's dinner with me."

His brows creased, "why?" Rhiannon frowned at him, "why not?"

"I'm assuming it's not because you long for my dashing company." Isaak offered her a smile as they made their way through the courtyard, the late summer air still warming up the grass, waiting idly until autumn decided to rear its head.

"If I didn't enjoy your company I wouldn't be asking," the breeze combed through her blonde hair and she blew some strands out of her eyes with a huff. "You don't have to go with me if you don't want to."

Isaak came to a stop and Rhiannon paused in front of him, rocking on her heels as he bit his cheek. Pulling out his journal from his bag, it looked as if the pages were about to burst from the worn spine. He flipped to a certain section, which she could only assume was his schedule.

He blinked once and shut the book, "alright."

"Alright?"

"I'll go with you."

She grinned up at him, "great! We'll have fun, I promise. And if you don't want to dance I swear I won't make you. We can have a thrilling conversation about a book or something."

He nodded, but a smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth, "what makes you think I don't like dancing?"

Before she could splutter out a response, he began to walk off to his next class, "I'll fetch you at eight." 

**Rhiannon** was getting ready with Donnatella in her room, smoothing out her dress in her large mirror as her best friend fixed her lipstick. After a moment she came to stand behind her in the mirror, "you look hot. I can't wait to see Riddle gawk at you."

She choked on a cough, " _what_?"

Donnatella laughed lightly, covering her mouth with a manicured hand. "You didn't know? He's coming to the dinner tonight."

Panic arose in her chest, as well as annoyed. "No, I definitely did not know." Rhiannon was planning on having a good time, and to hell with him if he tried to ruin it. She'd keep to herself and stay close to Isaak.

Besides, there would be more students around and a professor, she didn't think he would be so bold to be as cruel as he usually was.

At least she hoped.

Walking into the common room, Ozzie was already gone, off to get his date. And Arlington was sprawled out on the couch, looking bored out of his mind as he tossed a chess piece into the air again and again.

He paused when he caught sight of them, "took you two long enough."

Donnatella shook her head and settled him with a pointed glance, "try again."

He cleared his throat, realizing he said the wrong thing and made quick work to stand up, "you look absolutely _stunning_." Arlington walked over and took hold of his girlfriend's hands, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of them.

"You look remarkably adequate, Sayre." He beamed and she smacked his arm, rolling her eyes. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"She's going with Isaak Quinn," Donnatella informed him and he raised his brows, "really?"

"Yes, really. Why is that so shocking?" She glared at them and made quick work to walk to the door, swinging it open. She blinked at him, he cleaned up remarkably well.

His ruggish, crookedly set robes were replaced with finely tailored black pants and jacket with a cream colored knitted turtleneck. The color pallet simple enough to go with anything, so it matched her navy blue gown she had on.

"Ready?" He held out his arm and she blinked, shaking herself from her surprise. "Yep," looping her arm through his, Isaak nodded in greeting to an equally surprised Donnatella and Arlington who followed after them.

As they walked down to the dungeons, light conversation was made, though Isaak stayed quiet, his eyes distant as if he was somewhere else. However, when Arlington made a comment about how he thought something involving a recent study in the medical field was overrated, Isaak scoffed.

The trio watched in amusement as he spiraled into a ramble about how the advancement of neuroscience mixing with certain elixirs was pivotal for understanding... something. Rhiannon got a little lost but his sudden display of passion was endearing.

They reached a stop in front of Slughorn's door, music and chatter already pouring into the hall. 

"I've never heard the bloke speak so damn much," Arlington muttered to Donnatella and she nodded in agreement.

Isaak looked at him, his expression indifferent, "just because I don't speak to you, doesn't mean I'm mute."

Rhiannon laughed, shaking her head as she reached up a hand to knock on the door.

A few seconds later Slughorn swung it open, a goblet in his hand and he already appeared a bit tipsy. "Welcome, welcome!" He gestured them inside, his wine sloshing dangerously close to the brim.

Inside the room was a very large table, mostly filled with Slytherins, but other houses were mingled in. Such as Ozzie, who was sat with his arm draped over the back of a pretty redheads chair. A handful of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students were there, but including Isaak there were only four Hufflepuff's.

What made her natural smile fall was who was sat at the other end of the table.

His dark eyes caught hers, smiling politely and he raised his goblet in greeting, "pleasure for you to join us." Tom made a point to spare a glance at the clock, indicating they were late. She wanted to scoff, they were 'late' by at most five minutes.

And to only add to her dread, the last few open seats were near him.

Talk continued and as they walked to their seats she turned to Isaak, "you sit next to him."

"Why? If you wanted to know about him, here's your chance. Free of charge."

She wanted to argue but now they were too close, Tom would hear and she begrudgingly sat in the chair Isaak pulled out for her.

Rhiannon's smile was tight as she looked at Tom, "evening, sir."

"Good evening, Miss Sayre. Mr Quinn," he nodded his head in Isaak's direction, who didn't show his surprise at Tom knowing his name.

The Headmaster continued, completely ignoring her existence. Something she should be basking in but a hint of annoyance sparked in her chest.

"So, I've heard many things about your work as a volunteer in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey tells me you're quite remarkable." Tom took a leisurely sip from his goblet, the smell of fire whiskey tingling her nose. Despite herself, she watched as he swallowed and his jugular moved.

If he didn't normally look sharp, tonight was no exception. His suit was ebony, his tie such a deep emerald it almost looked black in the low lighting. The more she concentrated, Rhiannon noticed very intricate stitching made of a slightly lighter shade of green in the form of a cooling serpent that danced along his jacket's lapels.

She only snapped out of it when Isaak nudged her foot with his. Blushing when she realized they were both looking at her, expectant.

Clearing her throat, she smiled, "pardon?"

The amusement that flickered behind Tom's eyes was dangerous and she knew what was coming. By god did she want to run away then.

"I find it genuinely surprising you've made Head Girl, and Ravenclaw for that matter."

Her tongue felt dry and she reached for her goblet, thankful for the warm taste of cherry wine that greeted her as she took a generous sip. "Surprising how?"

"Not to be crude, but your work ethic is mediocre at best. I've read one of your essays recently, the writing is vague and could use a second review before you decide to turn it in. In your position you need to take extra precautions, I thought this was clear."

Rhiannon gripped her fork, the sudden urge to shove it into his eye socket incredibly tempting.

Everyone was wrapped up in their own conversation, Tom's insults falling on deaf ears. Even Isaak, god bless him, appeared to be lost in his own thoughts as another Hufflepuff started talking to him.

She was alone, her wings useless at the moment as she was trapped in the pit with a venomous snake, his body coiled tighter and tighter around her.

He was insulting her intellect, and though Rhiannon knew Ravenclaw wasn't only about knowledge, she still prided herself in her abilities. Yet there he was, tearing at what she's built, the blood thick under his nails as he did so, not stopping till he got to the bone.

It only got worse as he started to tell her how to do her job.

"I've been informed by some of the portraits that you look rather distracted while on patrol. I won't tolerate such leniency. You need to be alert and ready, Merlin knows what students are able to get away with while you're on duty."

"If I require your advice, I will ask for it." Rhiannon ground out through clenched teeth, her voice quiet. Usually she was reserved, but god he was driving her mental.

"Mind your tongue, Miss Sayre."

_Mind yours, asshole. I didn't know being a bitch was listed under the job requirement for Headmaster._

Tom scoffed into his goblet and her eyes widened, remembering that very embarrassing moment in the Great Hall.

"I don't mean to be intrudet, but are you even allowed to use legilimency on students?" She bit, taking a rather aggressive bite of her dinner.

Tom leaned back in his chair and gave her a weary shrug, "it is not my fault if someone's thoughts are particularly loud. Especially if said thoughts are about me." His eyes were like burnt wood as he looked at her pointedly and she was sure her face was as red as the alcohol she was drinking. .

"I recommend sharpening up your occlumency, my dear."

Her stomach churned at the name, and she wasn't sure if it was uncomfortable or not. Why did he have to be handsome? How come he couldn't be old, wrinkly, and gray? Why couldn't his voice be haggard? Why couldn't his hands be wilted with age?

_Fuck you._

Tom's gaze locked onto hers.

_Not yet._

She choked on her food.

Her chest burned as she gaped up at him, she couldn't breathe and Isaak raised a brow at her. Rhiannon's mind was reeling, but didn't have a chance to say anything as Tom stood up, making his way to the fireplace.

"Horace old friend, is it time?" He asked, his voice cool and lilting. Slughorn perked up, setting down his cutlery, "oh yes! Indeed, everyone gather around, come along now."

He stood up and everyone followed suit, finding purchase in one of the multiple couches or plush arm chairs littered around the fireplace.

Donnatella fell in step with Rhiannon and spared her a sideways glance, "what's wrong with you? You look as if you're about to pass out." She swallowed thickly, clutching her goblet with a vice like grip and shook her head. "Nothing, the food just wasn't agreeing with me is all."

Sitting down next to Isaak, she crossed her legs and her stomach jolted at the realization of her sudden arousal. Damn being a hormonal teenager, it seemed the universe was against her at the moment.

Tom returned, and in his hands he held a violin and a bow. Her brows raised at the gleaming rich wood, after a moment she realized it was a _Stradivarius_ , and it was beautiful.

He gestured the bow around, "for tonight I've so graciously offered myself up as entertainment for tonight." He chuckled lightly, the deep baritone making the air tremble around him and shared laughter was mixed in.

As Rhiannon looked around at all the attendees, admiration and envy was mixed into everyone's features. The girls fawned over him, and the boys all looked up to him. Especially the Slytherin's, wanting to be in his place someday. Wanting that power.

Her gaze turned to Slughorn, the old man looked at Tom in a fatherly sort of affection. Pride twining with accomplishment. He's known him the longest after all, teaching him since he was only an eleven year old boy.

"Any requests?" He asked, snapping her out of it as he positioned the instrument beneath his chin, flexing his fingers on the bow.

It was silent for a moment, and only did she recognize the flicker of disappointment in his eyes.

"Do you know any Bach?" Her voice carried across the room and all turned to look at her, Tom himself inclining a brow.

"Of course."

"Then play Bach," she waved her hand and her tone was that of a command, though well hidden and to anyone else's ears it was a request. But Tom, the clever man, picked up on the undertow and nearly let himself smirk.

Because who was she to give him commands?

She smiled into her goblet.

Looking away from her, his whole demeanor shifted. Tom's broad shoulders straightened, his eyes were downcast as his lashes rested against the tops of his cheeks, and his brows furrowed in concentration.

The cruelty faded away as art began to pour out of him in all the most beautiful colors of sound. His long fingers began to play _Partita No. 2, Chaconne_ , and she felt the breathing collectively cease in the room. Her own air being stolen from her.

She felt transported, as if the music had snatched her soul and taken her to another level of transcendence. He looked like a god in that moment, standing poised as the dramatic opening commenced. Tom's movements quick yet flowed like water over the devilishly complicated work.

Those jagged chords lit a match of unease in the air, making the hair on the back of Rhiannon's neck prick up and she found herself leaning forward. Her eyes wide and doting, entranced.

The anxiety built and built, clawing at her heart and demanding her attention. Demanding she drown in it. Making her feel suffocated as her head dipped under, scrambling for her last breath...

Then, like the sharp beat of a drum, the sudden joy of resolution.

It was too much to bear. His pale skin glowed from the orange lick of fire, the tendons in his hands making stalwart of the strings, his veins like crystalline rivers beneath his skin.

If his words were venom, his skill as a musician was like the golden apple from Eden. Something she couldn't wait to sink her teeth into, for the juice to dribble down her chin, just for a little taste of _more_ despite it being her downfall.

As he finished off the last few notes, the room let out a collective sigh. They could breathe again, freely. Rhiannon felt her heart return to her, nuzzling within her chest drunk off the wine she's been drinking but only intoxicated of him.

Tom bowed, and the room erupted into applause, whistles following.

She was breathing shallowly, her breasts constrained against the fabric of her dress. Tom rightened himself and his burning eyes, high off music, and it looked like someone had poured the richest of liquor into them, latched onto her.

"Did that satisfy you?"

His voice awoke something in her, something unadulterated and sublime.

She nodded, her words coming out in a breathless pant, "very much, sir."

Her behavior would've looked odd, but everyone else was so wrapped up in complimenting him and in awe of his performance, they didn't pay their conversation any mind.

Then more modern music started to pour through a phonograph set up on a table, the atmosphere bubbling into something more social. Couples breaking off to either dance or join up and talk.

Making herself tear her eyes off Tom, she turned to Isaak. "Do you actually like dancing?" She asked curiously, setting down her goblet on the stand next to where they were seated.

"Would you like to find out?"

"You're in a playful mood." She noted and took in his flushed cheeks and how his demeanor was more laid back, he felt more open.

Isaak stood, holding out his hand and he tugged her up. "Blame the alcohol, it makes me unreasonable."

He led them to where the others were dancing, a moderately fast paced song swirling in the air. One meant for dancing, a dichotomy to Bach that had been present only minutes before.

Isaak placed a hand at her waist and the other was still in purchase of her hand and he began, leading her with easy steps and she smiled. "You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

He twirled her, his own lips pulled into an uncharacteristic grin. Spinning back into his hold, they turned in a circle and she caught sight of Tom looking at her over Isaak's shoulder.

Two boys from Slytherin were talking to him, one of them Dante Lestrange. That boy was never hard to identify, he practically dripped money.

Tom didn't pay them any mind, one hand in his pocket while the other slowly brought the whiskey to his lips, his undivided attention burned and she felt her stomach tug again.

She wouldn't let him win. Rhiannon wasn't sure if it would work, but his focus was solely on her, she saw her opportunity and she'd be damned before it slipped through her fingers.

_Enjoying the view?_

As she hoped, he blinked at her, seeming to remember himself and he shook his head and turned back to the two boys.

As Isaak twirled her again, there was a cheeky smirk painted on her lips.


End file.
